vous me demanderez
by krsnik
Summary: shizuru vient d'avouer ses sentiments à Natsuki mais comment le prend t'ont lorsque l'on ne sait pas qui on est et ce que l'ont veut yuri,lemon,chapitre pdv natsuki et shizuru
1. prologue

**voilà une nouvelle fic de shizuru et natsuki ... la présentation etait pas terrible ... **

**je vais refaire le speech que tout le monde connait à savoir que les deux héroïnes ne sont pas de moi et blablabla et blablabla bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dans la chaleur de ce jour d'été, deux jeunes filles se reposaient dans le parc du lycée de Fukka, le soleil le arrosait abondamment le monde de sa chaleur bienveillante, une brune se tenait accoudée au tronc d'un arbre, cerisier aux milles couleur qui en cette saison était en fleur, elle caressait les longs cheveux raides de son amie, une jeune fille ,aux yeux verts profond, aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit.

Elle s'était assoupie au regard de tous et s'accordait quelques minutes de repos avec la présidente du lycée qu'elle fréquentaient toute les deux. Tout les opposait et pourtant elles se connaissaient mieux que quiconque. Ce fut dans la chaleur de ce doux moment que la brune prononça trois mots qui allaient changer leurs vies.

-Natsuki, je t'aime


	2. pov natsuki

Vous me demanderez pourquoi je suis sortie avec lui ? Je ne sais pas vraiment … probablement car j'essaye de refouler ces sentiments que j'ai pour toi, de calmer le bruit sourd de ma poitrine lorsque tu me prends dans tes bras. Après tout nous sommes deux filles cela n'es pas normal, ce n'es pas dans l'ordre des choses non ? Je ne doit… je ne peut pas tomber amoureuse de toi. Peut être que si je sors avec lui alors mes idées perverses disparaîtront et je redeviendrais quelqu'un de normal …

-Natsuki ! Tu viens mon amour !

Et voila encore un sobriquet a la con je vais finir par le frapper ce mec ,pas qu'il soit méchant non Takeda est même très gentil et affectueux mais sa présence m'agace plus qu'autre chose pour l'instant Et ces surnoms qu'il me donne depuis que nous sommes ensembles … il prend vraiment des libertés et je n'aime pas sa du tout j'ai déjà du mal a l'embrasser et puis… je ne veut pas qu'elle apprenne tout de suite que j'ai acceptée de sortir avec lui.

-Lâche moi Takeda je t'ai déjà dit milles fois de ne pas m'appeler comme sa !

-Ara es-ce ainsi que l'on traite sont petit ami Natsuki-san ?

Le « san » me fait mal … comment ai-je put croire une seconde qu'elle :Shizuru violat , la plus belle femme de Fukka ,élue reine de bal depuis qu'elle a posée les pieds ici ,présidente au conseil des élèves puisse ignorer quoi que ce soit ce passant dans ce lycée. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me sort tu ton masque hypocrite Shizuru, nous sommes amies … je connais ton sourire ce n'es pas celui là … lui me fait peur et me dégoûte .C'est à cause de moi ? De ce que j'ai fait alors que je sais que tu est amoureuse de moi ? Me hais tu ? Ca serait plus simple mais je te connais et je ne vois pas la moindre haine dans ton regard … juste de la tristesse, à cause de moi … je me déteste .Si tu savais à quel point je me hais Shizuru … mais je ne peut pas t'aimer sa ne se fait pas tu comprend Shizuru ?

-je… je doit y aller

Et voilà encore une fois je fuis face à elle .Pauvre Takeda je l'ai planté aussi ce n'es pas un mauvais bougre et il ne doit pas comprendre ma réaction il doit penser que je le déteste … si il savais a quel point il est dans l'erreur. Je ne l'aime tout simplement pas de la façon qu'il faudrait mais je vais y arriver et redevenir quelqu'un de normal… quelqu'un de normale… Je cours, vite toujours plus vite, j'enfourche ma moto la démarre d'un coup sec et fonce vers nulle part. Assez vite je sens le vent dans mes cheveux et le moteur vrombir … il faut le dire c'est le pied ! Encore quelques kilomètres heures de plus et je me sentirais totalement sereine pour un moment.

Je rentre chez moi, un bon repas a base de mayonnaise me fera le plus grand bien ! Je prépare un sandwich, machinalement je reproduit les gestes de Shizuru lorsqu'elle venais me faire la cuisine … ce repas est tout a fait celui qu'elle m'aurais préparée si elle avait été là .Je meurt de faim et pourtant je n'arrive pas à toucher à ce que je viens de préparer … Ce soir non plus je n'arriverais pas a manger ça fait trois jours … je ne cesse de répéter les mêmes geste et je me retrouve devant ce douloureux souvenir, symbole de la brune. Je sais que je n'ai plus qu'à aller me coucher je n'y arriverais pas de toute façon …

01H37 les rêves peuvent êtres bien cruels … pourquoi je ne pense qu'a toi Shizuru ? Pourquoi je me vois t'embrasser et te faire l'amour dans mes rêves ? Tu me hantes .Je n'en dors plus. Je sors, histoire de m'occuper jusqu'à l'heure des cours .Je ne pourrais plus fermer l'œil de la nuit de toute façon .Sans aucune conscience du temps qui s'écoule ni de l'endroit ou je me rend je marche. Je ne cesse de me poser des questions en ce moment par exemple pourquoi mes pas m'ont t'ils menés devant chez toi Shizuru ? Devant ta maison et pas devant celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais qu'une fois de plus je resterais sans réponse … Il faut que j'arrête de te voire ainsi je finirais par t'oublier non ? De toute façon je n'arrive même plus à te regarder en face. Je déambule à nouveau dans les rues.

-hé regarde un peu où tu vas connard !

-Qu'es ce que t'a grognasse ton copain t'a mal baisé c'est sa ?

Et voila … sa recommence. Je ne l'aurais peut être pas trop amoché si il n'avais rien répondu mais maintenant j'ai envi de le tuer. Manque de tact mon coco il ne fallait vraiment pas me parler de ça en ce moment. Il vient, mes nerfs sont déjà à vif et ma tension parfaite pour me battre, mes muscles sont continuellement contractés alors … je lâche tout ce que j'ai. Je le frappe, lui aussi, mais il ne fait pas le poids, qui le pourrait face à ma haine de moi-même ? Je m'en veut un peu de lui faire subir sa mais je ne m'arrête pas, sa me détend, je sens mes phalanges péter les unes après les autres puis je me stop, il est encore en vie … Le temps continu inlassablement de s'écouler et l'heure des cours arrive, vais-je y aller ? Cette question me brûle l'estomac, et si je la voyais qu'est ce que je ferais hein si elle me parle ou si elle me demande pourquoi j'ai tant maigrie en si peu de temps ? Que ferais-je si elle décide de m'étreindre ? Ou bien même si elle m'effleurait ?

Finalement je suis au lycée …

-Natsuki ! Natsuki !

-oui Mai ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Comment ça qu'y a t'il ? Tu as vue ta tête tu n'as pas dormie ou quoi ?

Si tu savais …

-heu… oui c'est sa une sale nuit ne t'inquiète pas

-bon je te laisse voilà ton petit ami

-hein ? Qui t'a dit que nous étions ensembles ?

-Shizuru pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas le cas ?

Shizuru …? Pourquoi as-tu fait sa ? Tu te fiche que je sois avec un autre ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ? Je sens les larmes monter au coin de mes yeux. Je pleure ? Sa ne m'arrivais jamais. Je ne devrais pas pleurer non ? Elle s'en fiche alors elle ne souffre plus, nous pouvons redevenir amies ? Je devrais en être heureuse mais pourtant … Je sens des bras m'entourer, ce n'est pas elle ces bras là sont trop épais ils me révulsent !

-Nooon ! Je hurle en repoussant les bras de mon petit copain

Il ne comprend pas, évidemment Je me calme un peu, il faut que je me calme

-heu… désolée Takeda je… j'ai mal dormie excuse moi

Je sais c'est bidon comme façon de s'en sortir mais il semble s'en accommoder parfaitement il approche ses lèvres des miennes et m'embrasse, je n'ai pas envie mais après une telle scène je ne dit rien et le laisse faire il peut même y mettre la langue si ça lui chante je le supporterais.

Shizuru… pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu passe à ce moment là ? Merci… en nous bousculant tu a rompu ce baiser qui n'était pas franchement à mon goût. Hein ? Mais Shizuru qu'elle est cet éclat sur tes joues ? Tu pleurs ? Non tu ne peut pas … pas à cause de moi Shizuru je t'en supplie ne fait pas sa. Je t'…

Soirée Karaoké entre filles. Mai m'a forcée a venir elle l'a organisée avec d'autre amies du lycée heureusement Shizuru n'est pas là… Je bois. Je sais ça ne me ressemble pas mais tellement peu de choses que je fait en ce moment me ressemble. Je parle avec Midori qui n'est pas d'aussi mauvaise compagnie que ce que je croyais, je veut comprendre pourquoi elle est avec Youko comment elle vit sa relation avec une fille et comment elle a sut qu'elle était amoureuse d'elle. Le temps passe lentement et je commence a comprendre un peu, ce n'est pas si terrible que sa ? Le regard des autres, le refus de certains proches, la perte de personnes que l'on considérait comme des amies… mais l'amour. Qu'ai-je fait Shizuru ? Je le savais depuis le début… je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi.

-il faut que je lui dise !

Tout s'arrête autour je me suis relevée et personne ne semble comprendre sauf Mai, elle a toujours eu le dont de deviner ce que je pense… pas autant que Shizuru mais je la remercie d'être là.

-Enfin Natsuki … Takeda comprendra ne t'en fait pas.

Je sort et je cour, je vole presque tellement je ne contrôle plus mes jambes elles atteignes des vitesses improbable pour un corps humain et je me retrouve devant chez toi ma Shizuru, mon amour. Le doute me prend… Et si tu avais changée d'avis si tu ne m'aimais plus ? Que ferais-je ? De nouveau j'ai terriblement mal au ventre, ma vision se brouille de plus en plus et mes jambes deviennes lourdes, mais il faut que je te voit Shizuru je fait difficilement les trois dernier pas jusqu'à ta sonnette puis tout deviens noir. J'entend une porte claquer et le néant…

-Où suis-je ? Que c'est t'il passé ?

J'ouvre les yeux je ne suis pas chez moi, ni au lycée ni même à l'Hospital, je connais cet endroit, je tourne la tête et une photo sur le mur me confirme que je suis bien chez elle: Shizuru. Un vieil home rentre dans la pièce.

-ha bonjour. Vous vous êtes enfin réveillée je suis le docteur Lamiere, je me suis occupé de vous après votre perte de connaissance. Vous souffrez d'anémie de manque de sommeil et de stresse. Vous avez besoins de repos et de manger.

-Shizuru ! Dites moi où es Shizuru !

Je suis déjà debout prête a partir à sa recherche

-Ara, Natsuki-san le docteur t'a bien dit de te reposer non ?

-Shizuru !

Est le seul mot qui m'échappe des larmes perles sur mes joues et mes jambes me lâches mais elle est là et me rattrape. Ses bras son si doux et sa peau si fine qu'a sont contacte mon être entier frémit. Le médecin s'éclipse laissant sa note sur un bureau. Je veut te hurler que je t'aime Shizuru t'embrasser et te toucher mais en ai-je le droit après ce que je t'ai fait ? Je ne le mérite pas. Je t'ai déjà perdue Shizuru ? Je ne veux pas ! Sans me consulter je sens que mes lèvres s'empare des tiennes, tu semble surprise… il y a de quoi mon amour après ce que je t'ai fait. Mais tu ne me repousse pas, jamais baiser n'avais été aussi agréable parfait et électrisant. Mon corps est en ébullition totale et mes mains viennent se loger sous ton T-shirt sur ton dos froid. Je te sens tressaillir et cette sensation est délicieuse pour moi ma langue rencontre enfin la tienne et elles dansent ensembles. Je te sens dévorer chaque parcelles de ma bouche et je te laisse faire effaçant toutes trace de ce qui aurait put y passer avant toi je veut que ma bouche t'appartienne, j'en meurt d'envie et tu comble mes désires. Nous nous séparons à contre cœur mais mes mains restent sur ta peau. Ne t'en vas pas Shizuru j'ai besoin de toi je t'aime

-Je t'aime

-Pardon ?

-Shizuru je t'aime !

Elle me prend dans ses bas sans rien dire je devine un petit sourire sur ses lèvres

-Je t'aime Natsuki, je n'ai jamais cessée

-Je suis désolée

-De quoi ?

-De t'avoir fait subir tout sa …

-Je m'en fiche Natsuki, tu es là. Si tu veux faire quelque chose alors mange

Elle me tend une assiette garnie d'un sandwich à la mayonnaise. J'en prends un bout, et jamais sandwich n'a eu meilleur goût que celui-ci. Je l'engouffre assez vite dans ma bouche et le dévore. Puis elle m'allonge la tête sur ses genoux et me caresse les cheveux. Je ne peux que la regarder. Je la contemple, elle est magnifique, seigneur comment ai-je put ne pas lui sauter dessus le premier jour de notre rencontre ? Ses lèvres rencontres à nouveau les miennes et mes mains glisses sur sa nuque. Oui. J'aime cette femme. De tout mon cœur et de tout mon être. Une idée émerge peu à peu en moi au cour de notre baiser…

-Shizuru. Je te veux.

Mes propres propos me font rougir mais ce n'est rien face à la chaleur qui me brûle les entrailles, une cuisse qui effleure mon ventre et je me sens plus mouillée que jamais. Elle est à califourchon sur moi et continue de m'embrasser, ses mains son douces et me donne la chaire de poule dès qu'elles entre en contacte avec ma peau. C'est si doux. Mes mains glisses sur ses merveilleuses fesses et elle me mordille un peu la lèvre inférieure alors que je jouis de pouvoir la voire rougir légèrement. Je laisse échapper un gémissement lorsque deux mains habiles viennes m'ôter mon haut et se poser sur mes seins pour les masser avec passion. Ses lèvres quittent les miennes et partent explorer mon cou. Je la sens prendre un malin plaisir à me faire languir et cette attente me couvre de désirs encore plus grands. Je la veux en moi à présent comme je n'ai jamais voulue quelqu'un. Elle descend lentement et mordille mes tétons déjà durcis par le plaisir qu'elle a générée en moi, je sens un de ses doigts s'amuser avec mon nombril et ma respiration accélérer de façon exponentielle. Mes mains cherchent ses seins et ont à peine le temps de les trouver que sa tête disparaît entre mes cuisses. Sa position me fait rougir puis gémir lorsqu'elle pose un doigt sur mon sexe. Je l'aime. J'aime ce qu'elle me fait. J'aime sentir sa main sur mon corps agitant mon bourgeon gonflé de plaisir pour elle. J'aime sentir son doigt à l'entrée de mon corps, j'aime lorsqu'elle me pénètre en douceur, embrassant mon pubis et léchant mon clitoris. Mes sens sont en éveilles pourtant je ne peut que m'agiter de soubresauts face à tant de plaisir. Mon bassin semble s'être mué d'une volonté propre et bouge en accompagnant ses mouvements de poignets. Encore quelques mouvements et je m'abandonne totalement à elle, mes muscles se contractes une dernière fois et je sens un puissant orgasme m'assaillir. Je crie son prénom

-Shizuru !

Elle remonte et m'embrasse, je la sert dans mes bras, elle fait de même et je me sens bien. Je voudrais lui rendre la pareille mais la fatigue me gagne. Pourtant je suis effrayée à l'idée que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, Mais mon ange semble l'avoir compris et ressert notre étreinte alors que je laisse le sommeil me prendre je sens la chaleur de son souffle sur ma nuque et je distingue très clairement :

-je t'aime Natsuki Kuga

Vous me demanderez pourquoi je l'aime elle ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi …


	3. pov shizuru

Haa… Je le savais … je te connaît par cœur Natsuki, ma Natsuki … maintenant que tu sais me hais-tu ? Je t'aime à en mourir, à en devenir folle .Pourquoi ? Tu es cruelle … sortir avec lui juste après ma confidence … je n'arrive même pas a te haïr et encore moins à cesser de t'aimer ce serais plus simple pourtant si je ne t'aimais pas … où si tu m'aimais toi … je préfèrerais ça .Que se passe t'il Natsuki pourquoi es-tu froide avec lui ? Ne l'aime tu pas ? Pourquoi lui parles-tu ainsi ? T'insupporte t'il vas-tu rompre ? Sa me rend malade d'imaginer ses mains se balader sur ton corps, sa langue explorer ta bouche et tes lèvres, oui Natsuki ça me tue de l'imaginer te faire l'amour et de te répéter qu'il t'aime en te procurant le plaisir que je voudrais tant te donner …

Pourquoi es tu partie Natsuki c'est moi qui t'effraye ainsi ? Pourquoi tu me fuis je ne supporterais pas que tu me laisse ma Natsuki. Si tu savais à quel point cela me terrifie de te voir tourner les talons lorsque j'arrive. Crois moi si j'avais su j'aurais gardée mon amour pour toi plus longtemps encore je l'aurais contenu et caché à ton regard. Si j'avais su qu'après cela tu m'éviterais ainsi… Natsuki…

Je retourne en cours. Sourire aux lèvres mais le cœur n'y et pas, seule toi sait déchiffrer mes regards et je suis navrée de ce que tu as dut voire tout a l'heure.

-Bonjour Shizuru, je voudrais te parler de Natsuki

-Bonjour Mai, que veux-tu savoir

Je ne connaît pas particulièrement Mai Tokiha mais elle c'est liée d'amitié avec Natsuki et cela me suffi pour lui faire confiance un tant soit peu. Jamais je n'ai de temps de répit pour pleurer ou souffler ni même laisser transparaître mes émotions, une seule foi rien qu'une… Mais sa je ne le fait pas. Je ne le ferais plus, à cause de mes sentiments j'ai perdue ma Natsuki. La rousse me tire de mes réflexions, je comprend pourquoi Natsuki l'aime bien, elle a une manière d'aborder les gens assez rassurante.

-Sais-tu ce qui arrive à Natsuki, elle me semble bizarre en ce moment ?

-Ara ce n'est pas à cause de son petit ami ?

Cela semble la surprendre, je comprend… moi non plus je ne reconnais plus le comportement de ma reine des glaces, il faut donc tout t'expliquer Mai ? Ces mots que je prononce me font horriblement souffrir leurs deux prénoms ensembles ne sonnes même pas bien… Natsuki et Takeda… Natsuki et… Pourquoi as-tu cet air compatissant avec moi Mai ? As-tu déchiffrée la nature de mes sentiments pour elle ? Impossible personne ne peux lire en moi comme cela ou bien m'a-t-elle rendue susceptible à ce point ? Cette femme… Elle pourrait me tuer… elle le fait déjà un peut. Je veux juste être seule, la cloche de début de cours sonne, sauvée par le gong hein ? J'occupe mon esprit le temps d'une heure, travailler d'arrache pieds c'est la seule solution que j'ai pour ne plus… moins penser à toi.

La journée passe. Que fait tu Natsuki ? Où es-tu ? Raconte tu à tes amis d'un jour que ta pauvre cruche d'amie voulais t'aimer ? Le tait tu ? As-tu honte de moi maintenant ? Me hais tu … ?

-Shizuru ? Bubuzuke ?

-Ara ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Ne t'endors pas lors de notre réunion !

Je ne te répondrais pas Haruka. Je te remercie de tenter de me changer les idées. Je crois qu'au fond de toi tu perçois ma solitude et que tu m'aimes bien malgré ce que tu dis à tout le monde. Tu es étrange comme fille. Les gens qui m'entourent le sont tous non ? Même moi. Je le suis sûrement plus qu'eux. Je dois être horrible pour que celle que j'aime me fuie de la sorte.

Je suis extenuée, je rentre chez moi, j'aimerais dormir mais je sais qu'à peine les yeux fermés je verrais les courbures de ton corps, j'entendrais tes gémissements et sentirais tes mains sur moi. Puis je me rappellerais que ce n'est pas moi et, petit à petit je comprendrais que c'est son prénom que tu prononce, son corps que tu touche. J'aurais à nouveau envie de vomir. J'ai déjà envie de régurgiter tout ce que j'ai avalé dans la journée. Je me demande où tu peut bien être je me fait du mal en pensant à toi : mon amour impossible. Ce soir encore je pleure, il ne me reste que ça.

Longtemps les larmes perles sur mes joues, en aurais-je jamais assez ? Ai-je encore des larmes ou bien toute celles que je pouvais posséder se sont déjà estompées sur mes joues ? Les heures s'écoulent terriblement lentement. Natsuki… Pourquoi faut t'il que tu passe devant chez moi chaque nuits comme tu le fait ? Pourquoi t'arrête-tu le temps de contempler mon bâtiment ? Qu'attends-tu ? Je voudrais tant te rejoindre mais tu ne le souhaite sûrement pas… tu m'inquiète Natsuki. Pourquoi as-tu tant maigrie en si peu de temps ? Ne dors-tu plus ? Pourquoi ? Dis moi Natsuki je t'en supplie. Ce soir non plus je ne sors pas et tu t'en vas… encore.

-Je t'aime Natsuki !

Je hurle dans ma maison, je frappe les murs. Comme si cela pouvait te ramener à moi. Le sais-tu Natsuki ? Si c'était possible je frapperais à m'en décrocher les poignets, à m'en ouvrir les mains. J'ai mal… cette douleur, j'enrage de ne pouvoir même la supporter. Pourquoi a t'il fallut que je te le dise ? J'aurais dut le garder pour moi ! Pardonne moi et recommençons comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Ca n'es pas possible n'es ce pas ? Oh je le voudrais tant. Comme je regrette de t'aimer Natsuki. Tu es ma force et tout aussi curieusement ma faiblesse.

_DRIIIING !_

Le son enivrant de mon réveil retentit dans la maison vide. Enfin une nuit s'achève. Une longue et douloureuse nuit de plus. Combien de jours encore arriverais-je à tenir comme ça ?

Reprendre les gestes machinaux : Se brosser les dents, se laver, s'habiller, se sécher les cheveux, manger ce que je peut, partir pour l'école juste à temps pour ne pas avoir trop de temps pour réfléchir ou pour la croiser.

J'arrive devant le lycée et cette scène m'achève. Natsuki pourquoi l'embrasse tu ainsi ? Devant tout le monde ? Sais-tu que je suis là ? Le fais-tu contre moi ? Je ne supporte pas de voir sa bouche ainsi collée à la tienne. Oh je voudrais tant qu'elle m'appartienne, je voudrais effacer toutes les traces de son passage et te marquer à mon nom. Je veux t'offrir la mienne en retour, comme je le veux. C'était petit de ma part de vous bousculer ainsi pour que vous vous sépariez. Me le reprocheras tu Natsuki ? Tu me hais déjà. Non je ne dois pas pleurer, surtout pas. Je retiens difficilement le flot de larmes qui baigne dans mes yeux, seul deux petites imprudentes s'égarent sur mes joues. Quelqu'un les a vues ? Apparemment non …Vite, plus vite, sèche tes larmes reprend toi bon sang !

Encore une journée. J'ai l'impression d'être un condamné mort attendant l'inévitable au fond de sa cellule. Que faire ? Travailler ? Je n'en ai plus l'envie. Lire ? Possible mais quoi ? J'aperçois ces deux filles qui gloussent en lisant un de ces romans à l'eau de rose plein de niaiseries et j'ai envie de leurs hurler que l'amour n'es pas comme ça que l'amour est traître et horrible, qu'il vous hait et prend un malin plaisir à vous torturer encore et encore, sans trêve ni repos. Plus je me conforte dans cette idée plus ma tension monte, sa ne va pas je risque de faire quelque chose de stupide si je continue. Quel comble pour moi Shizuru Violat de faire une chose insensée. Cela fait quelques jours que cette idée est née dans mon esprit : Je veut mourir, oublier toute ma vie, m'oublier moi, t'oublier toi, te rendre une vie normale sans le fardeau de mon amour à ton égard.

-Mademoiselle Violat ? Vous allez bien ?

… non…bien sure que non…

-oui ? Pourquoi ?

-Non rien vous me paressiez un peu…

Un peu quoi ? Comment pouvez vous comprendre madame Sagisawa ? Vous qui sortez avec celle que vous aimez ? Vous qui filez le grand amour avec Midori-chan. Auriez vous la prétention de me comprendre car vous aussi êtes lesbienne ? Es ce aussi simple à vos yeux ? Non sa ne l'est pas. Pas pour moi. Je veux mourir, un peu plus encore, je le désire encore plus ardemment à présent.

-Vous devriez rentrer vous reposer chez vous. Je vous le dis en tant qu'infirmière

Sourire hypocrite… c'est ma petite vengeance contre elle, une bassesse que je ne peux refuser à mon esprit tourmenté

-Ara et bien si même la prestigieuse infirmière de Fukka me le conseil je suppute que je devrais rentrer me reposer

Mon ton est sarcastique et cassant, je tourne les talons et m'en vais, maintenant je m'en veux un peu de lui avoir répondue ainsi. Je rentre dans mon antre, dernier refuge qu'il me reste… de longues heures je reste à observer ce que je suis devenue dans le miroir. Les cachets sont sur le bord de l'évier, avec ce qu'il y a je pourrais très probablement y rester. Une peu de courage ma grande quand il faut y aller. C'est le hasard qui me fait tourner là tête à ce moment. Tu es là devant chez moi. Que fait tu ici à cette heure Natsuki ? Tu sembles encore plus mal que d'accoutumée. Que ce passe t'il ? Tu t'approches de chez moi ? Mais, non Natsuki ne tombe pas ! La sonnette retentis en même temps que je vois ton corps sombrer dans l'inconscience. Ne me fait pas sa Natsuki. Seigneur ne me fait pas sa, ne meurt pas. Je cours dehors, me voilà au dessus de ta carcasse inerte, bouge Natsuki, je t'en supplie mon amour bouge ! Je te ramène chez moi et contacte immédiatement un médecin, le plus performant que je connaisse et, malgré l'heure tardive je le persuade de venir te sauver. Tu me terrifie mon ange, pourquoi es-tu comme sa ? Ma main passe sur ton ventre et je constate que tu as considérablement maigrie. Je sers ton corps contre moi. Le médecin est enfin là, il s'occupe de toi puis s'ensuive de longues heures d'attentes dans l'angoisse la plus totale… Que me reste t'il à présent ? Prier ? Je ne voit que sa. Ce soir là j'ai dut invoquer tous les dieux existants pour qu'ils te sauvent. Et soudain j'entends du bruit à côté Natsuki tu es réveillée, le docteur te conseil de te tenir calme. J'ai envie d'aller te sauter au cou mais tu me déteste maintenant. Alors pourquoi ta première réaction est t'elle de m'appeler ?

-Shizuru ! Dites moi où est Shizuru !

-Ara, Natsuki-san le docteur t'a bien dit de te reposer non ?

-Shizuru !

Tu prononce mon nom et tombe sur les genoux mais je suis là, quand ai-je cesser de l'être ma Natsuki ? Tu pleure ? Nous restons quelques secondes sans bouger. Avec le départ du médecin tout est parfaitement calme autour de nous. Je cherche encore mes mots quand tes lèvres se dépose sur les miennes. Natsuki ? Que fais-tu ? Ne me hais-tu pas ? N'aime tu pas Takeda ? Tant de questions s'entremêlent dans ma tête et je n'ai que ce baiser pour toute réponse. Peu m'importe Natsuki, même si ce n'est qu'une erreur de ta part je veux t'aimer même si cela ne durera que quelques secondes de plus. Pour une fois j'arrête de penser et je laisse à mon cœur le soin de contrôler mon corps. Partager ce baiser est la plus délicieuse chose qu'il m'ait été donnée de faire. Je me souviens de ses lèvres à lui sur les tiennes et je veux effacer ce souvenir de ton corps et ton esprit. Tes mains sur mon dos me tortures délicieusement me faisant frémir comme jamais. Ta bouche m'appartient totalement à présent et je sens que tu ne me repousse toujours pas, d'ailleurs la seule chose qui nous sépare et notre manque d'air respectif. Comme je t'aime Natsuki… Je m'apprête à te le dire mais quelque chose est déjà sortie de ta bouche, une chose merveilleuse. Que je n'osais plus espérer :

-je t'aime

-Pardon ?

-Shizuru je t'aime !

Rien ne pourrait faire plus de bien à mon cœur que ces trois mots que tu viens de prononcer à l'instant, je te prend dans mes bras et sens un sourire niais se dessiner sur mes lèvres, tout s'estompe autour de moi il ne reste que cet amour que j'ai pour toi.

-Je t'aime Natsuki, je n'ai jamais cessée

-Je suis désolée

-De quoi ?

-De t'avoir fait subir tout sa …

-Je m'en fiche Natsuki, tu es là. Si tu veux faire quelque chose alors mange

je te tend un sandwich que j'avais préparée pour toi, je sais que tu les affectionnes particulièrement, ma mangeuse de mayonnaise, je te vois le dévorer, me gratifiant de milles sourires, puis tu pose ta tête sur mes genoux, machinalement je caresse tes cheveux noirs. Je sens ton regard sur moi et perd mes yeux dans les tiens quelques minutes puis je reprend possession de tes lèvres j'en suis l'esclave à présent tes seules lèvres ont le pouvoir de soumettre mon corps au moindre de tes désires et tes mains sur ma nuques soumettrais mon âmes entière sans réédition de ma part. Je me contrôle d'une façon insoupçonnable pour ne pas te sauter dessus lorsque tu laisse échapper

-Shizuru je te veux

Mon désir pour toi, que je croyais à son apogée vient d'augmenter. Je te vois rougir alors que je me mets à califourchon au dessus de toi. Poursuivant inlassablement notre baiser je sens mes mains partir à la découverte de ton corps, elles glissent sur tes courbures parfaites, je sens l'effet que je produit sur toi alors que tu glisse tes mains sur mes fesses. Je sens mes joues s'enflammer, ma Natsuki tu es véritablement entreprenant, mais cela ne me dérange pas bien au contraire. Puis ton vêtement me gêne, je veut te découvrir plus encore mon amour, j'ôte tes habiles, tes seins sont superbes et mes mains s'égarent dessus les massant délicatement. J'entends ton gémissement résonner au creux de mon oreille et cela est plus que plaisant, je quitte tes lèvres pour découvrir ton cou, je tient à dévorer chaque parcelle de ton être, je veut te posséder comme jamais, je prend mon temps glissant jusqu'à tes seins, léchant et mordillant tes bouts de chaire si parfaits jouant de façon espiègle avec ton nombril. Je décide de descendre quand je sens ses mains sur mes seins quelques secondes de contactes me font perdre pieds mais je suis déjà entre tes merveilleuses cuisses Natsuki. Les caressant de toute la passion que je possède glissant mon doigt sur ton clitoris, couvrant tes hanches de baisers. Enfin je te possède mon amour, je te pénètre et te goûte tu es délicieuse et tes gémissements me poussent à continuer ainsi, ton bassin me montre que tu apprécie ma venue dans ton être et cette pensée ma ravie mes mouvement en toit se font plus rapides et brutaux, je te sens à bout Natsuki, tu t'abandonne complètement à moi peu après ça, hurlant ton plaisir et mon nom.

-Shizuru !

Ta voie rauque est magnifique, ton corps nu aussi. Je remonte vers ton visage et l'embrasse à nouveau. Ma pauvre Natsuki tu semble épuisée, je le suis aussi, dors mon amour, dors je veille sur toi. Je ressers notre étreinte, glissant mes lèvres dans le creux de son cou.

-Je t'aime Natsuki Kuga

Et nous nous endormons dans les bras l'une de l'autre, peu importe tes doutes Natsuki, peu importe les autre ou le monde entier je serais là pour te protéger mon amour, mon amante


End file.
